Chasing Cars
by SilentWriter987
Summary: "She's everything to me. My friend. My love. My life. But I can't get her. She's out of my reach. So close, yet, so far away." Cobra/Lucy
1. Chapter 1

May 8, 2012

Today I broke up with my girlfriend, Kinana.

I was on my way to her house to pick her up for our date when I spotted her blue Toyota parked near a house a few blocks away from hers. Naturally, I was curious, she never parked her car anywhere else but her garage. So I walked over to the car, and heard loud moans and groans.

They increased as I neared the car.

I peeked inside and saw Kinana, who was under a huge guy with long blonde hair that reached down his back. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck. Her shirt was open, her skirt hung over the car seat. Her eyes were closed, she was moaning loudly.

I stared at her face, emotionless. No anger. No disappointment. No sadness. Not even disgust. I felt nothing as I looked at her face.

Her eyes opened, she finally sensed someone was watching her and her companion, and they widened when she saw me. She screamed, and the man on top of her mistook her reaction for pleasure and moved faster. She started hitting his back with her small hands and he finally stopped and looked behind him.

His red eyes widened in surprise, and he froze. I recognized him. Zancrow, a playboy, a member of the Grimoire Hearts, a group that liked to torture "nerds" and "geeks", and another group called Fairy Tail. The blonde had a thing for screwing guys' girlfriends. He went to the same school as me, Magnolia High...

They both stared at me for a while, then Kinana began to push him off of her. I chose that moment to walk away. After I walked a couple blocks, I heard footsteps behind me. I ignored them, knowing who they belonged to, and kept on walking.

That's when a small, soft hand grabbed mine. "Cobra..." She had whispered, her voice pleading. I didn't turn around. "Cobra..." She tried again, and tightened her grip on my hand. I finally turned around, and pried her fingers off my hand. I took a step back, and examined her.

The blue blouse she wore was a bit torn and it wasn't buttoned properly, all the buttons were in the wrong buttonholes. She wore an extremely short white skirt that was also a bit torn. Her hair was messy, strands of purple hair stuck to her face. There were hickeys all over her neck and her lips were swollen.

Mascara mixed with tears ran down her cheeks.

"Erik, I'm sorry."

I nodded, and watched as she fiddled with her hair. I sighed, then asked her if I could leave. Her eyes widened in anger and shock and more tears ran down her cheeks.

"How can you be so fucking calm?!" She had screamed, fists clenching. "I just fucked another guy and you act like nothing's wrong, like it's just another normal day!" She sniffed, wiping away her with a hand.

"Do you even _care_?"

I didn't respond, just stared at her. Then I spoke.

"Are you done yet?"

She slapped me, eyes red, nostrils flared. "I don't believe this!" She shrieked, and then sniffed. "How can you be so heartless? You don't even care..." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself. "Don't even care..." Zancrow appeared then, in only a pair of pants, a worried look on his face. He approached me. "D-dude! I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I got tempted, ya know? She was wearing a skirt. You know me, my reputation. You know what girls in short skirts do to me, I couldn't resist, ya know? And -"

I held up a hand. "She's yours now..." I said quietly, calmly. That's what I felt. Calm, peaceful.

Kinana sobbed harder. "Cobra, no! I'm sorry! Please forgive me, it'll never happen again!" She reached out to me, but Zancrow held her back. "Cobra, please!"

But I already began to walk away.

...

So, that's how we broke. Or, rather, how _I _ended our relationship.

I know that news of our breakup will spread today, and by tomorrow everybody will know. They'll wonder why I was so "emotionless". How I could just let go of Kinana with ease and no regret.

Why?

Because I thought Kinana was different from others girls when I first met her. She was very sweet, intelligent, respectful, innocent. She came from a proper, respected family. She didn't dress like other girls, who wore short skirts and shredded shirts and revealing dresses.

She wasn't like other girls who had wild hair, hers was well-kept and clean. She didn't wear heavy perfume like other girls did. She didn't flaunt her body, she didn't flirt with every guy she saw. She didn't wear heavy makeup, she didn't wear makeup at all. But occasionally, on birthdays and formal events, she'd wear light pink lip gloss or a dab of lipstick.

She was, in one word, perfect. A suitable girlfriend. A girl any guy would be lucky to have, to show off, call her his. And I genuinely liked her. Genuinely admired her.

But I was wrong.

I shouldn't have fallen for those innocent green eyes, or her innocent appearance. Or her "naivety". I shouldn't have been fooled by her sweet personality, her persuasiveness...

She's just like those repulsive, provocative girls at my school who wore skimpy outfits. Just like any other girl. She's no different...

Why was she wearing that short white skirt? She never wore skirt like those. Perhaps, while she was waiting for me, Zancrow came along. And, she went back inside her house and changed into that repulsive skirt. And that's when they...

Or she was already wearing the skirt, and Zancrow was in the neighborhood, and saw her, and seduced her.

There are so many possibilities...

But I don't want to find out what happened. I don't want to know. I'm done with her. I don't care about her, not anymore.

...

I was wrong...

She's no different.

I promised myself that if she ever cheat on me, or leave me for another man, if that ever happened, I wouldn't react. I wouldn't be sad. I wouldn't be mad. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't care.

But if she left me for no reason, even though everything's fine, that's when I'd cry. If she died, or got in an accident. That's when I'd be sad. When I'd me mad. That's when I would care.

But she betrayed me. By cheating. So I don't care. I'm not hurt, not heartbroken. I'm not sad.

She's nothing to me now. Just a memory. My past.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a diary. Just so you guys know, and for the people who didn't know. I'm not really good at writing in past tense POV, but this is past tense. That's how I'll be writing._

* * *

May 11, 2012

Today people stared at me.

All morning, all noon, all afternoon. All day.

But this day wasn't a completely terrible day. If anything, it was the best day of my life. The beginning of something great, I feel.

Some went up to me and gave their "condolences". As if someone our breakup was a tragedy, as if I lost someone important to me. That's what they think. But I shrugged them off, I didn't care about or breakup. Or her.

Some were puzzled by nonchalance, others understood, just a few. My friends, members of the Oracion Seis, a group I'm a apart of, understood perfectly. They knew I'd be like this, they knew I wouldn't care. Midnight, my best friend and the leader of Oracion Seis, was the most understanding.

He knew of my little vow to myself.

...

I stayed after school, I decided to stroll around the school garden, lean against a tree, breathe cool, fresh air. It's a thing I do everyday. I love hanging around parks, forests. I love nature. It's very peaceful, and very quiet.

After a few minutes of strolling in the garden, I decided to go home. Shower, make dinner, read a book, write in my journal, go to bed. That's when one of Kinana's friends, Laki Olietta, walked towards me, she was accompanied by one of the school's adulterers, Jenny Realight. Laki was a petite girl, with long purple hair up in a ponytail, she was very proper, very prim, she wore glasses. She liked to wear "old-fashioned clothes", that was her opinion. She thought she dressed like a woman from the 1800's or something.

She wore a peach skirt that came to her knees, a sky blue blouse, white stockings and blue flats.

Jenny was and looked completely different. She was a huge flirt, and slept with any guy she found attractive. She wore the most appalling clothes, miniskirts, tank tops, shredded jeans, tube tops, clothing like those. She had long blonde hair, which had green highlights in it, also up in a ponytail and wore lots of makeup.

She wore a short pink dress and blue high heels. She was smiling. While Laki, looked very unhappy. I had sighed. I knew what was coming.

"Kinana's miserable right now..."

I'd probably get a lecture or something, I had thought. I just wanted to go home. But, I didn't want to be rude, so I waited for her to continue. She folded her arms, and shook her head. "She said she was sorry, cried, _sobbed, _pleaded for you to forgive her. She promised never to cheat on you again. She told me cheating on you with Zancrow was a mistake, she didn't mean it."

I nodded, indifferent. Laki gritted her teeth. "She's bawling her eyes out, Erik."

I nodded. "How is that my problem?"

"You're a jerk, Cobra! A heartless jerk!" She had yelled and stomped off. Jenny stayed and flirted with me. Disgusting.

"Now that you're free..." She said softly, twirling her hair on her finger. "We can hang out." I shook my head. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm not interested."

She only laughed. "Call me when you are."

I watched her walk away in disgust. I'd never be interested. Not in her kind. Ever.

...

After Laki and Jenny's whole drama scene, I decided to go to town and buy myself dinner instead of going home and making some. I was tired, my energy was drained. Why did Laki and Jenny have to invade my place of peace and quiet? I had thought. They had given me a headache.

So I entered this restaurant. A group sitting near the windows were laughing loudly. Annoying.

I sighed and picked up the menu.

Pasta Alfredo.

Roast chicken with onions and lemon juice.

Lobster with a special sauce the restaurant made.

That had sounded good, so I called over a waitress. I didn't bother looking at her, just ordered. She nodded, wrote it down then she turned around and began to leave. I closed my eyes.

"Wait I'm going to the restroom!"

I sighed and closed my eyes tight. I knew it was one of those girls from the loud group near the window. I opened my eyes and had instantly regretted it. I could only see the back of the girl as she waited for her turn to use the restroom. She looked like the flirts at my school, with long blonde hair that had pink and blue highlights in it.

She wore a short black bubble shirt and a white tank top. She wore 3-inch high heels. I shook my head, disgusted. She sighed noisily as she waited. "Damn it! What's taking her so long?"

She sighed and turned around. And my heart stopped beating. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on, despite her clothing and highlights. She was petite, and had pale skin. She had huge chocolate brown eyes that seemed to shimmer, full lips, curves, a nice derriere, a full chest.

She didn't wear any makeup, just light pink lip gloss. She had small hands and amazing legs. She was... perfect.

I shook my head. What was wrong with me?, I had thought. I never noticed the body or face of flirts. But I was entranced, amazed. She was beautiful, like an angel. She smiled at me as she passed.

I slumped against my seat, confused. Amazed. Dazzled.

What was wrong with me?

...

So that was how my day went. With many people bothering me, pestering me about me and Kinana's breakup. Astonished by my "cruelty" and "nonchalance". It wasn't cruel. I simply didn't care. Was there something wrong about not caring?

At least I didn't go crazy like Ren when his girlfriend cheated on him with Hibiki. I was calm, uncaring. Because it didn't matter. She didn't matter. I explained that many times to people today.

But none of those events matter anymore.

Because I met the most beautiful girl in the world today.

I don't know what's wrong with me, why I'm dazzled, amazed. She's a flirt, I'm sure of it. With the clothes alone, anyone can tell she's a concubine. I'm not attracted to girls like that. Girls who wore short skirts and tank tops and who had highlights in their hair. But she... She was different. She's so beautiful, so angelic.

She looked so innocent. But she wore the clothes of a prostitute.

Like an angel wearing a demon's clothing.

It wasn't right. I highly doubt she's innocent, but I'm still drawn to her. I just met her, and already, I'm smitten. An immediate attraction. I'm in love. Am I in love? I'm so confused, I've never been so confused before, never had my emotions out of my control, never had my emotions "all over the place", I was never frantic.

What's wrong with me?

I'm usually calm, in control of my emotions. But she... She took all that away from me with just the sight of her, and she didn't know that...

How will this work?

Will I ever see her again?

My brain hurts... I need some rest.


End file.
